


Disney, Jack Kline and Musical Madness

by Kikikittykis



Series: Jack Kline Imagines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikikittykis/pseuds/Kikikittykis
Summary: Jack and you get thrown into Disney musicals
Relationships: Jack Kline & You, Jack Kline/You
Series: Jack Kline Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Disney, Jack Kline and Musical Madness

Sam and Dean were leaving the bunker for a hunt leaving you alone with Jack for a few days. They said it was a simple salt and burn down in Colorado. You knew that Jack hadn’t watched many movies but on the last hunt that coincidentally was in (H/T) you went back to your house and found your old collection of movies from when you were younger and brought them along back to the bunker. Sam and Dean pestering you about the dusty cardboard box you were holding. You wouldn’t tell them what was in there but they gave up after a few hours. You walked down the hallway towards Jack’s room. You knocked on the door, Jack opened the door “Want to watch some movies, I watched them when I was younger” you said to him  
“What kind of movies”  
“Disney musicals, If you don’t like them we can watch something else” you smiled at Jack he nodded. You made a motion for him to follow you towards your room where you had a small tv and dvd player. “Which one” you said motioning to the box.  
“May I?” Jack asked, looking at the box. You nodded smiling as he walked towards your bed sitting down on it and sifting through all the movies. Jack pulled out High School Musical “What’s this one about”  
“A movie about two students that join in on the school musical and how their cliques think that they shouldn’t be friends and try to break them up” you tell him. He hands you the movie face lighting up when you take the movie and put it on. You clicked play on the remote and sat next to Jack on your bed. You pulled up your blanket around your shoulders and put it on Jack’s pulling him slightly closer to you and took his side pulling it further around his shoulders. When the two of you came to the scene where Gabriella sings about how Troy really is just a stereotypical high school boy. You started singing in tune with her. After High Musical finished Jack asked you all sorts of questions about high school and cliques and what cheerleaders were. After you answered all of his questions you got out High School Musical 2. You gave him a summary about the movie before pressing play. “Summer, summer, summer” you said in time with the movie Jack joined in on saying summer with you until they started singing the main part of the song where you sang. “Damn” you said pausing the movie.  
“Are you okay” Jack had a concerned look on his face.  
“I just have to go pee” You said crawling out from under the blanket and walking to the bathroom. After you did your stuff. You came back and sat next to Jack picking up the blanket. Placing it on your shoulders. Jack brought his arm up and he slung it over your shoulders  
“Is this okay” Jack asked. You nodded while pressing play on the movie. Jack and you continued to watch Disney movies getting through High School Musical 3, Frozen, Teen Beach Movie and many others before you felt a weight on your shoulder which was Jack’s head you turned off the movie and laid back on the bed careful not to wake him. You moved him off your shoulder and gently laid him back against your bed and you laid down looking at the ceiling. When the sheets started to rustle and Jack moved closer to you clearly still asleep. He rolled onto you slightly, his head laying on your chest. His breathing was even when he was asleep, his face looking serene without the weight of the world, the brothers were the same you knew from seeing Sam asleep in the library while researching. You'd drag his ass every time into his room and bug him till he went to bed for the night. Same thing has happened to Dean but it’s mainly Sam. You fell asleep beside Jack going into a dream realm. When you opened your eyes you were no longer in your bed. You were on a beach in a fifties style bikini that showed way too much skin. You gasped sitting up looking left than right. You saw Jack on the ground beside you. You reached over and shook him awake. He sat up with a loud gasp and he said “Where are we?” the two of you got up and saw a girl being thrown up in the air. The two of you looked at each other knowing this scene from Teen Beach Movie. You looked at Jack and the two of you joined in for Surf Crazy. Then went into Big Momma’s laughing and played it out just like the movie. You were Brady in the song Cruisin for a Brusin Jack was shaking his head at you singing and dancing you gave him a wide grin. When all of a sudden you were thrown but this time you were stuck on the same karaoke stage that Troy and Gabriella were on in nicer looking clothes. Jack and you looked at each other as the music started playing. Jack picked up the microphone and sang into it. The two of you finished the song. The whooshing noise happened once more but it was only jack that was right there you were in a different spot. Jack realized quickly that this was the Go The Distance scene from Hercules. Jack sang his heart out. While you in the other scene were singing I won’t say I'm in love. Jack thought that you had a beautiful voice melodic and soft forming each word perfectly. Hips swaying, then Jack saw it when the muses sang instead of it being the muses it was Sam, Dean, Cas, Mary and Kelly. Singing each line you saw them too. You almost spit out a fit of giggles seeing them singing and dancing. Sam and Dean kept on singing whereas Castiel glared at you and Jack then he disappeared and in his place stood Gabriel. You and Jack leapt up quickly in bed and looked at eachother. Then burst into a fit of giggles.  
“What no thank you,” Gabriel said in the corner of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories  
> Subscribe to me for more stories if you want


End file.
